Question: $ \left(\dfrac{8}{27}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
$= \left(\dfrac{27}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{27}{8}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{3}{2}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{27}{8}$ So $\left(\dfrac{8}{27}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{27}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{3}{2}$